


Appetite

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, OT4 concept, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.Word Count: 1,200 one shotRated: R Contains turtlecest; TCestPairing: Raphael/Leonardo, Michelangelo/Donatello, implied OT4Summary: It's been a while since Raph and Leo met in the bedroom.!!~~Winnerin the TMNT Universal Reader’s Choice Awards 2017: (Mature Ballot) Sexiest Raphael 1st Place~~!!





	

            The opening and closing of his bedroom door did little more than stir the candle’s flames, but it was enough to pull Leonardo up from a deeply meditative state.  He did not need to open his eyes to know who was there.

            For his bulk, Raphael could move very quietly.  Without disturbing the burning candles to either side of his older brother, Raph took a seat on the floor opposite Leo and waited for his presence to be acknowledged.

            “What about Donatello?” Leo asked, his eyes still shut.

            “Not in the mood,” Raph answered, his lowered voice gruffer than normal.

            “Michelangelo?” Leo asked.

            “Stupid video games,” Raph said, though most of the time he enjoyed them almost as much as the youngest turtle.

            “I’m not quite done here,” Leo said.

            “Take your time,” Raph replied, letting his gaze roam over his brother’s form.  “I like watching ya’ meditate.  Ya’ look kinda, I don’t know, serene.”

            A light flush colored Leo’s cheeks.  “As opposed to what?” he asked.

            “Intense, worried, constipated,” Raph said with a little grin.

            Refusing to be baited, Leo said, “The job of looking that way has to fall on someone.”

            “Better you than me,” Raph said.  “That’s okay, it suits ya’.  The job I mean.”

            There was a moment of silence; Raph staring at his brother and Leo breathing evenly, his face completely relaxed.

            “Wish I had a picture of ya’ like this,” Raph suddenly said.  “Kinda framed in candle light with a little smoke from your incense hanging in the air around your head.”

            “That’s almost poetic Raph,” Leo said, sounding surprised.  “What would you do with the picture if you had one?”

            “Hang it on the wall next to my hammock,” Raph said immediately.

            Leo had never noticed it before, but Raph seemed to have an easier time talking to him when his eyes were closed.

            “I wouldn’t mind having one of you as well,” Leo admitted.  “For my night stand.”

            “Want me to flex my muscles for the camera?” Raph asked teasingly.

            “No,” Leo responded, remaining serious.  “I want a candid shot, one where you’re smiling or laughing.  You have a great smile.”

            It was Raph’s turn to feel flushed.  He covered it with a cocky reply.  “I guess ya’ think if ya’ keep talking like that I’ll let ya’ top.”

            Leo’s brow lifted.  “Let me?  I suppose that’s what you think you did at practice today.”

            “Kinda hoping ya’ forgot about that,” Raph groused.

            “I keep track only because I know that you do,” Leo told him.  “But like you said, I’m feeling mellow.”

            Now Raph was surprised.  “Remind me to come in on the tail end of your meditation session all the time.”

            Leo chuckled and opened his eyes.  They locked with Raph’s, both mirroring the desire that had been building between them during their conversation.

            “Mind if I ask what built up this sudden appetite of yours?” Leo asked.

            Raph shrugged.  “Wouldn’t say it was sudden,” he replied.  “We ain’t been together in a while.  When it got so intense during practice I started wondering if we were, ya’ know, drifting apart.”

            Frowning, Leo said, “Neither of us would ever let that happen.  Our disagreements don’t define us.  Our feelings for each other and our family are all that matter.  I’ll always love you and I’ll always want to be with you.”

            “Same here,” Raph acknowledged.  “Sometimes I just don’t know how to approach ya’.  I’m on edge and waiting for ya’ to say something that sounds judgmental.  When ya’ do, then I’m thinking ‘hey, I knew it, he thinks he’s better than me’.

            “But I don’t,” Leo said, leaning forward.  “I’ve never thought that.  Yes, my skill at leadership, tactics, and strategy are better.  Your instincts, versatility, and situational awareness are better.  You come to the rescue during a fight more often than any of us because you are so aware of where we all are and what’s happening to us.  You do that and still handle more of our enemies than we do.  I’ve never understood why you don’t have more confidence in the invaluable role you play.”

            “I, uh . . . .”  Raph swallowed, not sure how to respond to that.  Leo had never shared anything so profound with Raph before and it left the large turtle feeling a little choked up.

            Bracing himself on his knuckles, Leo tilted towards his brother and placed a kiss on Raph’s mouth.  It was slow and tender, lingering just long enough so that he could savor the softness of Raph’s lips.

            When he sat back, Leo looked at Raph expectantly, as though hoping his brother understood how much he was treasured.

            “Thanks Leo,” Raph said.  “Never saw it that way.  Guess I spend too much time expecting to be put down ‘cause I just don’t have the kind of control that the rest of ya’ do.”

            “You aren’t supposed to be like the rest of us,” Leo said.  “You’re supposed to be Raphael.  Leave the rest of us to be ourselves.  That’s why we work.  We all have singularly necessary traits.  When we combine them we’re a perfect team.”

            “Shell, when ya’ put it like that it makes me think I’m obligated to get in your face,” Raph said with a smile.

            “Actually, I sort of depend on it.  Not all the time,” Leo added quickly, “but there are moments when even I can use a reality check.”

            “How about now?” Raph asked suggestively.  “Ya’ been saving up any more kisses like the last one for me?”

            “I’ve been saving even better ones,” Leo said lightly.

            He started to blow out the candles but Raph stopped him.  “Leave ‘em burning.  I like the way things look by candlelight.”

            “Even me?” Leo asked.

            “Especially you,” Raph said, rising to his feet and offering a hand to his brother.

            Leo took it, allowing Raph to pull him up.  They came together immediately, sharing a kiss that was much more passionate than the last.  Locked in each other’s arms, they made their way to the bed.

            Outside of Leo’s room, Donatello and Michelangelo stood with their ears pressed against the door.  When the first churr from within sounded, they both straightened up and grinned at each other.

            “Your idea turned out to be a good one,” Don whispered.

            “Of course it was.  It’s been weeks since they were together,” Mikey said, keeping his voice down.  “They were hungry for each other, they just needed a push.”

            “I’m just glad that Raph went to Leo after we turned him down, instead of taking it out on his punching bag,” Don said, allowing Mikey to guide him away from the door.

            “He wouldn’t have come up here if he thought we wanted him to,” Mikey said, “or if that wasn’t where he really wanted to be.”

            “Where are we going?” Don asked, as though only now noticing that Mikey seemed to have a purpose.

            “To my room,” Mikey said.  “You think I could listen to those two start going after it without getting horny too?”

            “Oh good,” Don said with relief as he entered Mikey’s domain.  “I was hoping I wasn’t the only one.”

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely art badge was created by Luleiya (tumblr)  
> 


End file.
